Milo dan Kanon Kurang Kerjaan
by LittleSunion
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Milo dan Kanon Nerjain Goldies yang lain.Tolong di review ya.


**KANON DAN MILO KURANG KERJAAN**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya , jadi silakan membaca .**

**Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku  
**

**

* * *

**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah ,si Kanon sedang gak ada kerjaan . Jadi Kanon pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil Milo . "Saga , aku ke kuil Milo ya." Kata Kanon ."Iya , tapi jam 12 harus pulang ya !Kalau tidak awas kamu !" Jawab Saga . Kanon pun pergi ke kuil Milo. Sampai di sana , ternyata Milo masih terkapar di tempat tidurnya.

"WOI ! Milo kok masih tidur sih ? "Jerit langsung jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Apaan sih ! pagi-pagi bangunin orang…? "Jawab Milo yang masih ngantuk-ngantuk.

Kanon : Udah jam 10 kok masih belum bangun sih ?

Milo : Kan gak ada penyusup .Kamu juga ,ngapain ke sini pagi-pagi ?

Kanon : Aku lagi gak ada kerjaan sih. Saga kan hampir tiap hari sibuk . Kalau kamu tiap hari sama si kulkas , Sekali-sekali sama aku dong.

Milo : Oke deh , Jadi sekarang lu mau ngapain ?

Kanon : umm….kerjain gold saint yang lain yuk !

Milo : OK , tapi aku siap-siap dulu ya .Aku juga kebetulan lagi gak ada kerjaan .hehehe…

Kanon : Memangnya kamu mau ambil apa ?

Milo : Ambil gergaji , panah , pistol , pedang dan bom sebanyak mungkin .

Kanon : Kok ambil barang begituan sih ? memangnya mau perang ?

Milo : Jadi ,mau ambil apa ?

Kanon : Ambil pistol air sama spidol aja .

Kanon dan Milo pun naik ke kuil Shura. Sampai di sana , mereka berdua pun menyusup ke ruang tidur Shura . Mereka melihat boneka-boneka kambing bertebaran di mana-mana .

Kanon : Ternyata Shura suka boneka juga.

Milo : Kita coret-coret bonekanya yuk !

Kanon : OK,sekalian gunting jenggot kambingnya ya.

Milo : Boleh juga tuh !

Kanon : Ayo mulai !

Saat Milo dan Kanon mencoret-coret dan menggunting jenggot boneka kambing Shura , Shura tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan jerit gara-gara melihat semua boneka kambingnya yang lucu jadi tak berjenggot dan telah dicoret-coret , Shura langsung menendang Milo dan Kanon keluar dari kamarnya."KELUAR KALIAN DAN JANGAN PERNAH BOCORIN TENTANG BONEKA KESAYANGANKU !" Jerit Shura

Milo : Sekarang gimana ?

Kanon : Ya lanjut lagi ke kuilnya si Aquarius.

Milo : Dia lagi di Siberia. Langsung ke kuil Aphro aja.

Kanon : OK

Sampai di kuil Pisces ,mereka melihat Aphro sedang memakai make-up .Milo langsung mengambil pistol airnya dan menembak muka Aphro dari balik tiang. Aphro langsung menjerit karena make-upnya luntur . Kanon juga langsung menembak Aphro dengan pistol airnya . Aphro pun menjadi basah kuyup. "AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAAAAAN !" (padahal gak tau siapa yang semprot) . Aphro pun pergi ke kamarnya .

Kanon : Wahahahaha…kita ambil lipsticknya yuk !

Milo : Hahahahaha…boleh-boleh aja ,tapi untuk apa ?

Kanon : Nanti kan kita ada lewat kuil si DM , jadi topeng-topengnya kita pakein lipstick ini .

Milo : Bener juga ya….

Kanon : Kita langsung ke kuil Virgo yuk !

Milo : Tapi kalau waktu diganggu, terus buka mata gimana ?

Kanon : Yaudah , si Shaka gak usah di ganggu . Langsung ke kuil Leo aja.

Saat mereka lewat kuil Virgo , mereka melihat Shaka sedang meditasi sambil mengambang di udara . Walaupun awalnya tak berniat ngerjain Shaka ,tapi akhirnya Kanon dan Milo mengambil spidol mereka dan mencoret-coret kuilnya . Setelah mereka keluar dari kuil Virgo , Milo berbalik dan menyemprot wajah Shaka dengan pistol air ,dan langsung lari . Sampai di kuil Leo, mereka bertemu dengan Aiolia.

Milo : Eh , Aio bisa bicara sebentar ?

Aiolia : Bisa , kenapa sih ?

Milo : Ada deh…

Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke ruang tamu .

Aiolia : Kanon ! Milo ! Kalian kok dari tadi ketawa cekikikan gitu sih ? Memangnya ada berita apa ?

Kanon : Marin mau putus sama kamu.

………………

Aiolia : UUUUAAAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAA ?

Milo : Tadi Marin yang bilang . Hehehe…

Aiolia : HHHUUUUAAAAAA !

Kanon : Gampang banget si Aiolia dikejain .

Milo : Iya , gampang banget .

Aiolia : HHHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA ! (masih nangis)

Milo : Turun lagi yuk !

Kanon : Oke !

Sampai di kuil DM , Milo dan Kanon merinding melihat wajah-wajah mayat di mana-mana .

Kanon : Mil ! Aku agak takut nih .

Milo : Memangnya cuma kamu yang takut ? Aku juga takut tau gak !

DM : WOI ! NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI ?

Milo (agak takut ): Enggak kok DM . Kita cuma mau lewat aja.

Kanon : Oh ya ,DM sekarang jam berapa ?

DM : Jam … 12.25.

Kanon : APA ? NANTI BISA-BISA ARES KELUAR LAGI NIH !

Kanon langsung menarik tangan Milo dan lari ke kuil Gemini secepat mungkin . Kanon Melihat Saga dengan tampang yang mengerikan sedang menunggu di pintu keluar kuil Gemini .

Kanon : Halo Saga ….Aresnya belum keluar kan ?

Saga : KE MANA SAJA KAMU? SAMPAI JAM SEGINI BARU PULANG !

Kanon : AKU KAN CUMA TELAT 25 MENIT !

Saga : KALAU KELUAR HARUS TAU WAKTU DONG !

Kanon : BUKA URUSANMU KAN !

Saga : YA URUSANKU DONG ! AKU KAN KAKAKMU !

5 menit kemudian…

Milo : Oi…mau berantem sampai kapan kalian ?

Saga : Oh iya … KANON CEPAT MASUK !

Kanon : Memangnya kanapa sih marah-marah ?

Saga : Gak kenapa-kenapa . Kan udah jam makan siang. Makanya tadi aku marah-marah.

Milo : Boleh numpang makan gak ?

Saga : Terserah .

Kanon : Horeeee…

Saat Kanon dan Milo makan siang…

Kanon : Nanti lanjut lagi ya…

Milo : Oke…

Kanon : Nanti kita balik ke Cancer yuk !

Milo : Gak mau ! Takut !

Kanon : Kok takut sih ?

Milo : Wajah mayatnya mengerikan !

Kanon : …… dia kan belum dikerjain !

Milo : Yaudah deh , Kita pergi aja .

Kanon : Horeeee…

Setelah makan siang , mereka pun langsung ke kuil si DM . Sampai di sana , ternyata si DM tidak ada di kuilnya .

Kanon : Beruntung juga kita . Nih ,lipsticknya Mil !

Milo : Mulai !

Kanon dan Milo pun memakaikan lipstick di semua bibir mayat si DM dengan berbagai macam warna . Beberapa menit kemudian , setelah mereka selesai memakaikan lipstick ke semua mayat DM,DM kembali ke kuilnya dan menjerit "TIDAAAAKKKK ! MAYAT-MAYATKU !" si DM menjerit sekuat-kuatnya , sampai-sampai bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh Santuary.

Milo : Apa kita terlalu berlebihan ya ?

Kanon : Enggak kok . Mungkin dengan ini dia bisa melepaskan wajah mayat-mayat itu . Hehehe…

Milo : Baguslah kalau begitu .

Saat Milo dan Kanon menuruni tangga , tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghantam belakang kepala Kanon. Dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu wajah mayat DM yang mereka coret . "Wahahahahaha…mampus kamu !" ejek Milo . Berberapa detik kemudian ,kepala Milo juga terhantam kapala mayat DM . "Hahahahhahah…siapa suruh ngejek-ngejek orang !"ejek Kanon . Saat mereka sampai di kuil Gemini , mereka melihat ada banyak wajah mayat beterbangan keluar dari kuil Cancer .

Kanon : Kalau si Aldebaran gimana ganggunya ?

Milo : Kita ngerjain Mu dulu deh .

Kanon : Oke…gimana cara kita ngejain Mu ?

Milo : Nanti saat kita sampai di kuil Aries baru bilang deh .

Mereka berdua pun turun ke Aries .Mereka melihat ada banyak cloth bertebaran di mana-mana.

Milo : Sibuk juga ya si Mu .Cloth yang mau diperbaiki banyak banget.

Kanon : Kita sembarangan nyambungin clothnya yuk !

Milo : Itu tadi kan rencanaku !

Kanon : Mana aku tau , tadi kan kamu enggak bilang .

Milo : Udah deh ,kita mulai aja .

Beberapa menit kamudian …

Kanon : Mil , aku udah siap nih !

Milo : Wahahahaha….bagus juga…jadi kayak cloth rongsokan !

Kanon : Hehehe…punya kamu juga sama aja .

Milo : Biarin .Eh ,Mu udah datang tuh !

Kanon : Kabuuurrr!

Milo : Sekarang ke kuil si Alde kan ?

Kanon : Iya .

Mereka pun berangkat ke kuil Aldebaran….

Aldebaran : Tidak ada penyusup yang boleh melangkah lebih dari kuil Taurus !Muahahahahaha….

Kanon : Woi ! Liat dulu dong siapa yang datang !

Aldebaran : Ah , sori ya !

Milo : Kalau berantem sebentar tak apa kan ?

Aldebaran : Boleh-bolah aja !

Kanon : Mulai !

Aldebaran : Kita bertarung selama 30 menit dan yang lebih parah lukanya kalah !

Milo dan Aldebaran pun bertarung dengan serunya . Sampai-sampai kuil Adebaran hampir hancur.

Kanon : Oke ! Waktu habis ! Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Milo !

Milo : Horeee!

Aldebaran : Nih hadiahnya ! 2 kg daging sapi !

Kanon : Kita balik yuk Mil !

Milo : Oke ,makasih ya Alde .

Aldebaran : Sama-sama !

Kanon : Terima kasih ya Milo ,udah nemenin aku .Hehehe…

Milo : Udah ya ,aku balik ke kuil Scorpio ku dulu .Bye !

Kanon : Bye !

Pada malam harinya ,DM masih juga ngamuk-ngamuk dan wajah-wajah mayat masih juga beterbangan .

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
